


Life on Mars

by cymeteria



Series: Les satellites [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Romance, Science Fiction, klaine in space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cymeteria/pseuds/cymeteria





	Life on Mars

**Titre de série**  : Les satellites  
 **Titre de chapitre**  : Life on Mars  
 **Pairing**  : Kurt/Blaine  
 **Rating**  : R/NC-17  
 **Genre**  : SF, romance

**Note**  : « Les satellites » est une série de dix fics Univers Alternatifs, ayant pour point commun de relater une rencontre. Chaque chapitre peut se lire individuellement.

* * *

Kurt et Blaine auraient pu ne pas se rencontrer sur les marches d'un escalier. Kurt aurait pu décider de ne pas aller espionner à Dalton ce jour là et Blaine aurait pu être à l'heure et ne pas croiser Kurt en descendant pour rejoindre les Warblers…

Il y a une multitude de possibles et le destin a choisi celui ci, mais il aurait tout aussi bien en choisir un autre.

Voilà alors ce qui aurait pu se produire :

* * *

2\. Life on Mars

« Bonjour, mon nom est Kurt Hummel et je serai votre nouvel interlocuteur au sein de la NASA pour la tranche horaire allant de vingt-trois heure à quatre heure du matin temps terrestre. Veuillez faire votre rapport. »

La petite voix métallique tire Blaine de son pseudo sommeil et il grogne en se redressant pour allumer le communicateur.

« Blaine Anderson, second de l'équipage, présent au rapport durant cette tranche horaire, comme tous les jours depuis le départ de la navette. »

Blaine n'est d'habitude pas prompt à l'énervement, mais cela fait plusieurs jours qu'il ne parvient pas à fermer l'œil durant son quart de sommeil et la fatigue commence à se faire sentir. Sans compter qu'il ne supporte vraiment plus la vieille Hilda qui…

« … Nouvel interlocuteur ? Où est Hilda ? »

Il n'aime pas spécialement la vieille bique à chignon, mais il n'en est pas au point de souhaiter sa mort.

« Elle a été transférée comme elle l'avait demandée. J'ai été sélectionné pour être votre nouvel interlocuteur durant votre voyage de retour vers la Terre. C'est mon premier jour dans la salle de commande. »

La petite voix se fait un peu hésitante et Blaine essaye de s'imaginer « Kurt », assis en face de ses multiples écrans qui enregistrent toutes les constantes des passagers de la navette. La personne qui lui parle chaque soir n'est en général pas experte en aéronautique. Elle est là pour apporter une compagnie et un ancrage dans le temps qui parfois s'étirent à n'en plus finir. Ils ont des médecins, des ingénieurs et des techniciens pour le reste toute une équipe de gens qualifiés qui garantissent le retour de la navette 97-X-730 sur Terre sans encombres. Blaine est en constante relation avec eux également, mais parfois il aime avoir d'autres conversations que celles inévitablement liées à sa mission. Ce n'était pas possible du tout avec Hilda qui ne sait pas parler d'autre chose que de maths tridimensionnels. Et franchement, le milieu de la nuit n'est PAS le moment le plus adapté pour parler de maths tridimensionnels. Blaine est loin d'être idiot il ne serait pas devenu astronaute si c'était le cas et il est même plutôt bon pour jouer avec les chiffres, mais leur voyage de retour va prendre plus de huit mois et la majeure partie se fera en pilotage automatique depuis la Terre… Blaine a besoin de se changer les idées pour sortir de la monotonie, pas de faire de la trigonométrie à trois heures du matin.

« Et bien Kurt, vu qu'on va faire un petit bout de chemin ensemble, j'ai une question d'importance à te poser : quelle est ton opinion sur les mathématiques ? »

* * *

Kurt se révèle être un interlocuteur agréable et intéressant. Blaine a le shift le plus ingrat de leur petite équipe et le changement est bienvenu.

Lorsqu'ils étaient en mission sur Mars (il n'arrive toujours pas vraiment à réaliser qu'ils ont été sur  _Mars_ ) il n'y avait pas vraiment eu de relais à assurer et ils avaient vécu pendant deux mois en petite communauté. L'aller et le retour sont différents. Un voyage de la Terre à Mars prend huit mois et ne nécessite pas la totalité de l'équipage en permanence. Ils se relaient tous par tranches de quelques heures avant de se remettre en sommeil artificiel. Blaine a une tranche en solitaire, ce qui est parfois dur à supporter. D'où Kurt. Et avant lui Hilda.

Sa tranche d'éveil est parfaitement découpée et réglementée suivant un protocole précis :

23h : Réveil et rapport

Minuit : alimentation et vérification des constantes de l'équipage

1h : vérification des réglages du pilotage automatique et relevés à reporter dans le carnet de bord

2h : travail sur les données récoltées lors de la mission

3h : exercice physique et douche

4h : second rapport et relève

Il n'y a pas vraiment de temps personnel, mais Blaine ne le regrette pas. Lorsqu'il est relevé rien ne l'oblige à se mettre en sommeil immédiatement et il lui arrive régulièrement d'utiliser une heure ou deux pour retourner faire quelques exercices ou lire sur sa tablette.

Le dispositif de communication est une des choses qui leur a posé le plus de problèmes depuis leur départ. Censé être d'une technologie révolutionnaire permettant une communication en temps réelle avec visioconférence, le système a complètement lâché dès leur sortie de l'orbite terrestre. Heureusement leur technicien – qu'ils appellent maintenant Scotty en référence à Star Trek - a réussi à bricoler quelque chose et ils peuvent désormais parler avec leurs correspondants de la NASA à travers un dispositif archaïque ne permettant même pas la transmission d'images.

Bref, le système est loin d'être au point et la fait les gros titres depuis leur départ.

Blaine n'a donc absolument aucune idée de qui peut bien être Kurt. Il ne connaît de lui que sa voix grésillant déformée par l'oreillette et il ne peut s'empêcher d'être très curieux. Surtout que Kurt sait parfaitement à quoi Blaine ressemble. Ce n'est pas très juste. Il avait été intrigué par Hilda aussi au début, mais cela n'avait pas duré très longtemps et elle avait de toute façon refusé de façon très claire de lui répondre. Kurt par contre… Blaine espère bien arriver à lui délier la langue.

Au début, Kurt avait été très professionnel, enregistrant ses rapports avec efficacités et le guidant dans ses activités d'éveil sans véritablement initier d'autres contacts avec lui. Cela avait changé le jour où Blaine s'était pris une caisse de rations sur la tête. Scotty l'avait mal rangée avant de céder son poste et Blaine n'avait pas eu le temps de l'éviter, surtout qu'ils n'étaient pas en apesanteur à ce moment là. Blaine s'était effondré avec un cri de douleur et toute une tripottée de juron et avait perdu son oreillette au passage. Seulement quelques secondes s'étaient écoulées lorsqu'il l'avait remise, mais Kurt avait été complètement paniqué, balbutiant son nom encore et encore et lui faisant vérifier ses constantes quatre fois d'affilées alors que Blaine ne souffrait que d'une légère plaie à la tempe.

Kurt avait ensuite entrepris de réprimander vertement Scotty lorsque celui-ci l'avait rejoins, attiré par le bruit.

Scotty s'en rappelle encore avec effroi.

Visiblement, mieux vaut ne pas contrarier Kurt. En tout cas, Blaine n'a pas envie d'essayer.

Après ça leurs rapports étaient devenus nettement moins formels.

« Tu es un peu effrayant quand même, on te l'a déjà dit ?, lui demande-t-il un jour juste après avoir fait son rapport et répondu à la salve de questions précises que Kurt ne manque jamais de lui poser.

-Hmph. »

Le petit bruit vexé qui lui parvient le fait sourire.

« Tu as terrorisé la moitié de l'équipage et je crois bien que Scotty cauchemarde de toi la nuit.

\- Il l'a bien mérité celui là. Il aurait pu tuer l'un d'entre vous ! »

Blaine peut presque le voir froncer les sourcils.

La compagnie de Kurt est bien plus agréable que celle d'Hilda, même s'il a tendance à être trop focalisé sur le protocole. Blaine met ça sur le compte du manque d'expérience.

« Kurt ?

\- Hm ?

\- Tu as quel âge ? »

Blaine est curieux et après tout il ne risque pas grand chose de là où il est. Un petit silence lui répond avant qu'il n'entende Kurt soupirer.

« Vingt-sept ans, pourquoi ? »

Oh. A peine un an de plus que lui. C'est jeune pour la NASA. Très jeune. Blaine n'y est que parce qu'il a été diplômé du MIT à vingt et un ans avec des résultats académiques excellents. La NASA était alors presque venue lui manger dans la main. Le fait que son père ait un poste au gouvernement n'y est pas étranger non plus, mais il a fait la paix avec ça depuis bien longtemps et n'a plus à prouver sa valeur aujourd'hui.

Si Kurt y a un poste, cela veut sans doute dire qu'il est loin d'être idiot. Pas que Blaine en ait douté une seule seconde de toute façon.

« Je suis curieux c'est tout.

\- Et à quoi dois-je cette curiosité Monsieur Anderson ?

\- Au fait que je m'ennuie à mourir ? Sérieusement Kurt, c'est difficile pendant huit mois de ne voir que les cinq même personnes quelques minutes d'affilées pendant les changements de shifts… Tu pourrais me dire à quoi tu ressembles ? Ou même, ce qui se passe en bas ? Je veux dire, on a des retransmissions des informations, mais ce n'est pas pareil que de les avoir par le prisme d'une personne. »

Blaine sait que son ton s'est fait un peu suppliant, mais il n'en a pas grand chose à faire. Il s'ennuie et il est seul. Un peu trop seul parfois. La Terre lui manque et il n'aurait jamais pensé l'admettre un jour (Blaine a une relation conflictuelle avec le monde dans lequel il vit et l'humanité en général.)

« Oh. Je… Hum. Je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de faire ça Blaine…

\- Tu as le droit de faire ce que tu veux Kurt. Il est trois heures du matin, personne ne nous écoute et de toute façon, nous ne faisons absolument rien de mal. Parles-moi de toi ! »

Un long moment s'écoule et Blaine pense un instant avoir perdu Kurt suite à un nouveau disfonctionnement du système, lorsque l'oreillette grésille à nouveau.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? »

Blaine sourit et trépigne presque sur place.

« Tout ! Où est-ce que tu es né ? Quelles études tu as faites ? Comment tu es rentré à la NASA ? Quelle est ta couleur préférée ? Avec quelle célébrité tu envisagerais un rendez-vous si tu en avais l'occasion ? A quoi tu ressembles ? Ton plat pre…

\- Ohla ! Stop ! Il va falloir que je note.

\- Note ! Note !

\- … Tu as secrètement trois ans, c'est ça ?

\- Tu as percé mon secret ! Alors ? »

Un petit soupir lui parvient à nouveau dans l'oreillette, mais il n'est pas très convaincant.

« Je te propose un marché. Une question pour une question.

\- Okay, mais… Tu n'en a pas marre d'en entendre sur moi ? Il y en avait déjà partout avant mon départ alors je n'imagine pas maintenant.

\- Oh mais il y a des choses que le grand public ne sait pas Anderson et je compte bien vendre tes indiscrétions aux tabloïds ! »

Blaine éclate de rire. Il sait que ce n'est pas vrai car les personnes au poste de Kurt sont tenues au secret professionnel.

« Je demande à toucher des royalties !

\- Ca peut s'arranger. »

Ils commencent comme ça. Chaque jour, chacun pose une dizaine de questions et bientôt, Blaine a l'impression qu'ils se sont presque toujours connus. Il est même pratiquement sûr que Kurt en connaît plus sur lui que quiconque et Blaine n'est pas en reste.

Il apprend que Kurt a grandi à Lima à quelques kilomètres de Westerville où Blaine a passé une grande partie de son enfance. Il se destinait à Broadway (Blaine n'a pas encore réussi à le faire chanter c'est un  _work in progress_ ), mais n'a pas été accepté dans l'école de son choix et a fini par changer de majeure en se découvrant un don pour l'ingénierie mécanique. Il a commencé à travailler à la NASA par un petit contrat que l'organisation offre de temps en temps aux étudiants (Kurt lui a avoué que c'était un peu par hasard. A l'époque il postulait partout à ce moment là et c'est son père qui lui avait un jour posé sur la table une liste trouvée sur nasajobs. ). Le contrat n'était pas censé se prolonger plus de quelques mois, mais Kurt avait été pris sous l'aile de l'un des pontes de l'ingénierie mécanique ce qui lui avait immédiatement garanti un poste stable. Il travaille actuellement sur la construction d'un nouveau type de navette à économie d'énergie et plus précisément sur le moteur. Il n'a pas voulu lui en dire plus car apparemment ils n'en sont qu'au prototype et c'est un travail « top secret ». Blaine se moque encore de lui pour ça, ce qui lui vaut une série de remontrances vexées auxquelles il ne fait pas attention (elles ne viennent jamais du cœur). Blaine ne sait pas par contre comment il s'est retrouvé à devenir son interlocuteur privilégié. Il n'ose pas encore demander et c'est une question qu'il garde pour plus tard.

Il apprend aussi que sa couleur préférée est le bleu roi et que c'est lui qui a créé le design des nouveaux uniformes des techniciens de la NASA. Juste parce qu'il ne supportait plus les anciens. Kurt est tellement complexe que Blaine a l'impression de ne jamais finir de le découvrir. Il note dans un petit carnet les petits morceaux de lui qu'il arrive à récolter pour essayer d'en faire un puzzle, mais ce n'est pas toujours concluant.

_« Alors, tu vas me dire à quoi tu ressembles ? »_

Kurt avait d'abord répondu par un soupir – ce qui lui était coutumier – avant de répondre d'une petite voix hésitante presque gênée.

_« Tu voix Pinocchio ?_

_\- Heu. Oui ?_

_\- Bon. Alors, plus grand, mais avec un nez plus petit et des cheveux plus clairs._

_\- … Et tes yeux ?_

_\- Bleus. Ou vert. Ca dépend. »_

Blaine se rappelle avoir voulu poser plus de questions. Par exemple, de quelle nuance exacte est la couleur de sa peau, s'il a des grains de beauté ou des taches de rousseurs ou si la couleur de ses yeux change lorsqu'il pleut… Mais il s'en abstient. Kurt lui donne parfois l'impression d'être une sorte d'oiseau exotique, timide et anxieux, prêt à tout instant à s'envoler sans ne plus laisser une seule trace. Blaine ne souhaite pas prendre ce risque. Surtout pas pour satisfaire une curiosité qui est de moins en moins anodine. Parfois, il se demande si Kurt ne ressent pas aussi ce petit tiraillement étrange entre eux, mais ce n'est pas quelque chose dont ils parlent.

Plus tard, il essayera de dessiner Kurt dans son carnet de croquis, mais le résultat n'est pas très probant.

Cela ne l'empêche pas cependant d'essayer d'en savoir un peu plus par des moyens détournés. Il demande ainsi aux autres membres de l'équipage s'ils se souviennent d'un jeune ingénieur du nom de Kurt Hummel. Il n'y a que Sarah Lee qui en ait une vague idée. Elle lui dit l'avoir croisé un jour en train de réprimander fermement un technicien pour négligence.

« Il avait l'air plutôt terrifiant. »

Kurt, sans aucun doute.

« Et à quoi il ressemble ? J'ai essayé de faire son portrait, mais hm – il lui montre le dessin – je ne suis pas sûr de bien saisir son essence, tu vois. »

Sarah Lee éclate de rire et lui prend son crayon pour corriger quelques trais.

« Je ne l'ai vu que de loin donc c'est approximatif, lui dit-elle en lui rendant son carnet. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'intéresse autant au fait ?

\- Il est intéressant.

\- Je vois.

\- Tu ne vois rien du tout. Allez, shoo, tu as des petites fioles à analyser. »

Sarah Lee le quitte en lui tirant la langue et il se permet alors de regarder ce qu'elle a fait.

Le visage qui le regarde lui coupe légèrement le souffle et fait battre son cœur un peu plus fort dans sa poitrine.

_Oups._

* * *

« Finalement, il y a une question à laquelle tu n'as toujours pas répondu.

\- Blaine, tu m'as déjà posé exactement deux-cent-cinquante-sept questions, qu'est-ce que tu voudrais savoir de plus ? »

_Tout_ , pense Blaine en se mordillant la lèvre et en essayant de ne pas laisser échapper tous ces sentiments stupides qui s'accumulent jours après jours.

« Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit quelle célébrité tu emmènerais en rendez-vous si tu en avais l'occasion. »

Le blanc qui suit se prolonge un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude.

« Kurt ?

\- Je réfléchissais. Ca dépend. Juste pour parler ou autre chose ?

\- Les deux.

\- Oh. Alors, pour le premier, c'est facile. J'irais prendre le thé avec Stephen Fry. Et Tina Fey. J'ai le droit d'en citer deux ? »

Blaine sourit et imagine Kurt penché au dessus de son bureau, le front plissé en pleine concentration. Kurt prend toujours au sérieux même les questions les plus stupides. Blaine se souvient encore de la dissertation organisée qu'a suscité le « slip ou boxer ? » qu'il a eu le malheur de prononcer (il était fatigué et à court d'idée).

« Tu peux en citer autant que tu veux.

\- Ah ! Alors tu peux rajouter Gregory Peck.

\- … Il est mort.

\- Et ? »

Il répond tellement sérieusement que Blaine ne peut s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Kurt le laisse s'étouffer sur sa propre salive quelques secondes avant de reprendre comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

« Tu as fait ton rapport d'analyse ?

\- Oui, Monsieur Hummel et vous le savez. Maintenant Kurt, n'essaye pas de contourner la question ! Dis moi qui tu emmènerais pour « plus si affinité ». Tu sais que choisirai Neil Patrick Harris, ce n'est que justice que tu m'avoues ton fantasme toi aussi. »

Il y a un nouveau silence et cette fois ci, Blaine a soudain vraiment peur d'avoir dit quelque chose de travers.

« Kurt ? Tu n'es pas obl…

\- J'utilise mon joker.

\- Oh. »

Ils ont convenu tous les deux qu'ils disposaient chacun de trois jokers en cas de questions auxquelles ils ne souhaiteraient pas répondre. C'est la première fois que Kurt en utilise un et Blaine ne comprend pas vraiment pourquoi.

« Je suis désolé si je t'ai mis mal à l'aise. Pardon. La plupart du temps, je ne sais pas ce que je fais et cela fait plus d'un an que je n'ai pas eu de relation sociale en dehors de l'équipage. Je suis vraiment désolé.

\- Blaine. »

La voix de Kurt est hésitante.

« Oui ?

\- Je peux te poser une question ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Quelle est ta plus grande peur. »

La réponse est facile et il n'a même pas besoin d'y réfléchir.

« De ne plus avoir nulle part où rentrer. »

Kurt reste silencieux pendant plusieurs secondes après ça avant de chuchoter dans son oreillette « Bonsoir Blaine. » et de se déconnecter.

* * *

Le lendemain, ce n'est pas Kurt qui se manifeste lorsque Blaine prend son shift et il sent son cœur tomber dans son estomac comme une pierre trop lourde.

« Vous n'êtes pas Kurt.

\- Je suis Sally, je serai votre interlocutrice aujourd'hui.

\- Où est Kurt ?

\- Je ne sais pas. On ne m'a rien dit à part que je devais le relever au pied levé.

\- Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

\- Je suis désolée Monsieur Anderson, mais je ne sais pas. »

* * *

« Bonsoir Blaine. »

La voix est râpeuse et plus basse que d'habitude, mais Blaine la reconnaît sans peine. Cela fait trois jours qu'il ne l'a pas entendue et trois jours qu'il passe à ressasser leur dernière conversation pour savoir ce qui a bien pu le faire fuir. Trois jours qu'il se retient stupidement de pleurer parce que Kurt lui manque et que pour la première fois Blaine n'en peut plus de ce long trajet de retour.

« Kurt ? »

Il n'ose pas trop y croire et, pour ce qu'il en sait, ce pourrait tout aussi bien être une hallucination de son cerveau trop fatigué. Ses constantes sont stables mais basses et le sommeil artificiel dans lequel il se plonge ne semble lui faire aucun bien.

« Oui ?

\- Oh mon Dieu, où est-ce que tu étais ?! J'étais mort d'inquiétude et je…

\- J'ai eu la grippe.

\- Oh. Je… J'ai cru. Je…

\- Blaine ?

\- Non, c'est rien, ne fais pas attention. … Je ne peux pas croire que tu ne te sois pas fait vacciner.

\- Bien sûr que si répond Kurt d'une voix vexée avant de tousser sèchement deux fois. Cette grippe est résistante au vaccin. Encore. A croire que chaque année il y en a une autre. »

Blaine ne peut retenir le soupir de soulagement, pas plus qu'il ne peut retenir ce qui s'échappe de ces lèvres ensuite.

« J'ai cru que c'était à cause de moi. Que tu ne voulais plus me parler.

\- Hein ? »

Kurt semble trouver ce scenario complètement ridicule.

« Mais enfin Blaine, pourquoi est-ce que je ne voudrais plus te parler ?

\- Parce que tu es un oiseau exotique. »

Blaine entend Kurt tousser plusieurs fois et sans doute manquer de s'étouffer, mais il n'arrive pas à se sentir coupable. Il est trop heureux et trop épuisé pour ça.

« Blaine, est-ce que ça va ? »

Il semble maintenant réellement inquiet et Blaine a juste envie de glousser bêtement.

« Je suis épuisé.

\- C'est ce que je vois dans le rapport de tes constantes. Tu ne dors pas ?

\- Pas vraiment. »

Le reste part en non-dits car Kurt sait très bien que Blaine dormait normalement avant qu'il ne se manifeste plus.

« Kurt ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu resterais un peu après ? Après mon shift, je veux dire ? »

Ils ont chacun un interlocuteur différent et une oreillette personnelle et c'est une possibilité, bien que Blaine ne l'ait jamais demandé jusqu'ici.

« D'accord.

\- Et tu chanterais pour moi ? »

Blaine entend rire légèrement et son cœur se réchauffe délicieusement. Kurt a un joli rire qu'il n'entend pas souvent. »

Finalement, une fois installé dans son pod, c'est avec la voix mélodieuse de Kurt qu'il s'endort.

« Tu as une très jolie voix.

\- Bonne nuit Blaine.

\- Bonne nuit Kurt. »

* * *

« Kurt ! Kurt ! »

Blaine est tellement excité qu'il manque de trébucher sur ses propres pieds.

« Blaine ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Je viens de faire mon rapport au docteur Janesh !

\- Le responsable des études phytobiologiques ?

\- Oui ! Tu sais qu'on a trouvé des fossiles de bactéries dans les échantillons de glace qu'on a ramenés ?

\- Oui, c'est déjà dans tous les journaux. Et Sarah Lee a confirmé la semaine dernière qu'elles étaient inoffensives pour l'homme c'est ça ?

\- Exactement ! Et nous avons essayé de les cloner…

\- … Vous avez réussi ?

\- Oui ! Et elles se multiplient par mitochondrie ! On vient de les congeler pour continuer les expérimentations une fois sur terre.

\- Oh mon Dieu.

\- N'est ce pas ?! »

L'adrénaline pulse dans ses veines et Blaine sourit depuis tellement longtemps que ses zygomatiques commencent à lui faire mal. Ce qu'ils viennent de découvrir va changer le cours de l'histoire. Ce petit instant suspendu dans le fil du temps va donner un nouveau visage à la science et à la compréhension de l'Univers. Et Blaine a été là. Blaine a vu les cellules se multiplier sous ses yeux. Son cœur bat si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il a un instant peur qu'il n'explose.

« Vous avez ramené la vie sur Mars… Oh mon Dieu.

\- Yep.

\- Oh mon Dieu. »

Blaine peut maintenant entendre la même excitation dans la voix de Kurt. Ce moment est très certainement un des plus beaux moments de sa vie. S'il doit dire quelque chose, c'est maintenant, lorsque les endorphines baignent son cerveau et lui donnent assez de courage.

« Kurt, je dois te dire quelque chose. »

Son ton est plus sérieux cette fois ci et Kurt se calme aussitôt.

« Quoi donc ?

\- Est-ce que… Quand je reviendrais je veux dire. Est-ce que tu…

\- Blaine.

\- Hein ? Oui ? Quoi ?

\- Le docteur Janesh va prendre la communication, il a besoin d'un nouveau rapport sur la congélation. Je transfère la ligne.

\- Ah. Mais, je… Kurt ! »

Il a déjà raccroché.

* * *

Kurt est au rendez-vous le soir suivant, mais ils ne parlent pas de ce que Blaine aurait voulu dire. Plusieurs fois les mots se bousculent sur sa langue, mais ils ne passent jamais la barrière de ses dents.

_Je voudrais que tu sois là à mon retour. Que tu me donnes un endroit où rentrer._

C'est trop, sans doute. Trop pour Kurt dont il n'a jamais vu le visage, mais qu'il a l'impression de connaître depuis toujours.

« Blaine ? Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Bien sûr que ça va !

\- Ne me raconte pas n'importe quoi s'il te plait. Tu n'es pas obligé de me dire pourquoi, mais je te connais suffisamment maintenant pour savoir qu'il y a quelque chose qui te dérange.»

Kurt est certainement en train de froncer les sourcils.

« Kurt ?

\- Hm ?

\- Est-ce que tu m'attendrais après l'atterrissage. Personne ne m'attendra en bas. »

Un petit silence.

« Bien sûr. »

La voix est basse, presque un murmure.

« C'est une promesse ?

\- Promesse. »

Blaine sourit doucement. Il doit très certainement avoir l'air parfaitement stupide, mais cela n'a aucune importance.

« Merci.

\- Pas la peine de me remercier, après tout, il faudra bien quelqu'un pour te ramener un peu sur terre. »

Il y a plus derrière ces mots qu'aucun d'eux n'est prêt à l'admettre, mais tout au fond de lui Blaine sent son cœur se réchauffer et battre un tout petit peu plus fort.

Il reste deux mois, dix-sept jours et cinq heures.

* * *

A bien y réfléchir, ce qu'il se passe ensuite n'était qu'une question de temps.

Après tout, cela fait presque deux ans qu'il est loin de la Terre maintenant et Blaine n'est pas un saint. Il a vingt-six ans et, contrairement à d'autres membres de l'équipage, il n'a pas d'autres moyens de relâcher la « pression » que de recourir à la bonne vieille masturbation. Il sait que Jorge et Sarah Lee par exemple relâchent très bien la pression ensemble. Quant à Scotty, il a réussi à avoir sa femme comme interlocutrice quotidienne, cela résout bien des problèmes. Mais Blaine… Blaine n'a personne. A part Kurt.

Alors, franchement, ce n'est pas vraiment surprenant qu'il se retrouve un soir dans ses quartiers personnels, bien calé au fond de ses oreillers avec le dispositif antibruit activé. Ils vivent certes les uns sur les autres depuis des mois et il y a peu de choses qu'ils ignorent les uns des autres, mais Blaine a encore une vague notion de pudeur qu'il compte bien préserver.

Et puis, cela fait longtemps, trop longtemps sûrement et il n'a pas envie d'être dérangé par des coups à sa porte et des moqueries à l'extérieur, merci bien. Après avoir fait toutes les vérifications d'usage, Blaine se détend enfin et laisse son corps se fondre dans le matelas. Il a quitté Kurt à peine quelques minutes plus tôt et sa voix résonne encore avec précision dans ses oreilles.

Blaine se débarrasse de ses vêtements rapidement, sans délicatesse, avant de se renfoncer dans son lit et de fermer les yeux. Il a l'intention de faire durer de prendre son temps. De laisser ses doigts parcourir son corps pour faire se dresser les poils sur ses bras.

Petit à petit, Blaine sent une langue de chaleur s'enrouler dans son ventre et lentement se diffuser jusqu'à l'extrémité de ses membres. Les yeux toujours clos, il ramène ses mains vers son torse et les fait partir de sa nuque pour courir lentement sur sa peau jusqu'au bas de son ventre. Ses muscles abdominaux se contractent sous sa paume et Blaine commence à mordiller sa lèvre. Il n'a même pas encore commencé à se toucher que déjà son corps entier est parcouru de petits frissons électriques. Derrière ses yeux le visage de Kurt s'anime et lui sourit. Ses propres mains qui continuent de glisser et presser, toujours sans véritablement toucher deviennent celles de Kurt et Blaine se laisse absorber par les images que produit son cerveau baigné d'endorphines. Un regard, la courbe d'un sourire et le glissement de ses doigts sur sa gorge, sur son torse, son ventre et à la naissance de ses cuisses, mais jamais là où il les voudrait vraiment.

Cette attente est aussi délicieuse qu'elle lui est insupportable. Son corps brûle lentement et pulse au rythme des battements de son cœur.

Machinalement, il écarte les jambes et cale ses pieds bien à plat sur le matelas. Le mouvement fait bouger son bassin et ses doigts frôlent son érection.

« Oh. »

C'est juste un tout petit « Oh. », un soupire, plus qu'un gémissement, mais après ce petit « Oh », il n'est plus question de faire encore trainer en longueur. Blaine porte sa main droite à sa bouche. Il a toujours les yeux fermés et à ce moment là, c'est Kurt qui prend ses doigts entre ses lèvres pour les humidifier de salive.

Cette image lui arrache un nouveau gémissement et peut-être les prémices d'un prénom qui roule doucement sur sa langue, avant que sa main ne trouve enfin son sexe tendu.

Blaine connaît son corps. Il sait quelle torsion est la plus efficace, quel rythme et quelle pression exercer… Mais il ne peut s'empêcher de continuer à imaginer les mains de Kurt à la place des siennes et sa langue sur sa peau. Les images se bousculent maintenant derrière ses paupières closes et s'enchainent les unes après les autres, de plus en plus pornographiques au fur et à mesure que les mouvements de son poignet s'accélèrent.

Il jouit avec le visage souriant de Kurt imprimé sur sa rétine. Son corps entier s'arque au dessus du matelas et sa bouche s'ouvre sur un cri silencieux. Un grand sourire ourle ses lèvres et Blaine sent les battements de son cœur se calmer petit à petit et sa respiration se ralentir. Lorsqu'il retombe sur ses couvertures, épuisé et satisfait, une langueur délicieuse coule dans ses muscles et il retient tant bien que mal un petit gloussement stupide avant d'essuyer sa main sur la serviette qu'il a préparé en prévision.

Il lui suffit ensuite d'enlacer un coussin pour s'endormir aussitôt.

Il ne remarque même pas qu'il a oublié d'enlever son oreillette et lorsqu'il se réveille, elle est tombée par terre et lui semble avoir toujours été là.

* * *

« Blaine ?

\- Hey ! »

Blaine est de particulièrement bonne humeur. Aujourd'hui marque officiellement le sixième mois de leur voyage de retour. Encore soixante jour et il pourra voir Kurt pour la première fois.

« Il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

\- Oh ? »

C'est curieux. D'habitude c'est Blaine qui entame leurs discussions.

« Hm. Je ne sais pas trop comment… Bon…

\- Kurt ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Blaine commence à se faire du souci. Kurt est rarement à court de mots.

« … tun'avaispasdébranchétonoreillet tehiersoir.

\- Pardon ? »

Avant même que Kurt ait répété sa phrase, les mots se séparent dans son esprit et il ne lui faut qu'une fraction de seconde pour recracher sa dose fortifiante par le nez.

« Oh mon Dieu. »

Blaine est mortifié. Mortifié. Toute la NASA a du l'entendre. Toute. Et oh mon Dieu, il a sûrement dit le nom de Kurt. Kurt ne voudra plus jamais lui parler. Il va lui dire qu'il ne veut plus être son correspondant, il va…

« Blaine.

\- Kurt ! Je suis désolé. Je suis vraiment désolé. S'il te plait, je suis absol…

\- Blaine !

\- Je sais, c'est pathétique et tout le monde doit être au courant et tu dois me détester…. Oh mon Dieu, tu me détestes. Ne me détest…

\- Blaine, tais-toi une seconde. Merci. »

Blaine ferme aussitôt la bouche dans une parfaite imitation de la carpe gracieuse.

_S'il te plait. Ne me laisse pas. Tu es ma seule personne vers qui rentrer._

« Premièrement, arrête de te prendre la tête. Je n'avais pas rendu mon oreillette. Personne d'autre que moi n'a entendu quelque chose. »

_Mais cela n'a aucune importance si tu me détestes._

« Ensuite, je… hum. Je n'ai pas pas… J'aurais pu interrompre la communication. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. »

_Oh Seign… hein ? Quoi ?_

« Tu te rappelles quand tu m'as demandé quelle célébrité j'emmènerai en rendez-vous pour « plus si affinité ? J'ai utilisé mon joker. »

Kurt a une toute petite voix.

« Oui. Je me souviens. »

Son cœur de Blaine s'envole dans sa poitrine et Blaine s'accroche au rebord de la table à côté de lui à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges.

« C'est toi. C'est toi que j'aurais choisi. »

Kurt enchaine immédiatement, sans même lui laisser le temps de répondre.

« C'est moi qui ait insisté pour avoir le poste de correspondant. J'ai littéralement harcelé le Professeur Hilch pour qu'il m'obtienne une place. Il n'a accepté qu'à condition que ce shift n'empiète pas sur mon travail quotidien.

\- Tu assumes deux shifts ? »

Blaine a du mal à en croire ses oreilles. Kurt a  _demandé_  à être  _son_  interlocuteur. Il travaille  _deux shifts_  en continus  _pour lui_ … Et la seule chose que Blaine a faite a été de se masturber en pensant à lui. Wow. Okay. Blaine est définitivement le plus grand imbécile qui ait jamais existé.

« Oui. Et, je sais que c'est beaucoup. Je sais que… Je ne veux pas assumer à cause d'hier. Mais je… Hum. Si tu voulais demander un autre correspondant, je comprendrais.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi je voudrais un autre interlocuteur que toi ? C'est toi que je v… »

Il s'interrompt et inspire profondément pour essayer de se calmer et dire tous ces mots qui se bousculent les uns sur les autres.

« Kurt. J'aurais accepté. Le rendez-vous. Je l'aurais accepté.

\- Oh. »

Il ne leur faut pas plus de quelques secondes après ça pour éclater de rire. Blaine rit tellement fort qu'il en a les larmes aux yeux et il ne s'est jamais senti aussi loin de la Terre que maintenant car il ne peut pas serrer dans ces bras la personne qui rit avec lui.

_Deux mois._

« Tu m'attendras alors ? A la sortie de la navette, chuchote-t-il doucement, comme s'il voulait préserver ce secret qui ne concerne qu'eux.

\- Je t'attendrai. »

Et vraiment, ce n'est pas juste. Parce que si Kurt était là, Blaine pourrait poser ses lèvres sur les siennes et sentir l'odeur de sa peau alors que pour le moment il ne peut se contenter que d'une promesse.

« Kurt ?

\- Oui ?

\- Du coup, est-ce que ça veut dire que l'on peut tenter le cyber sexe ?

-  _Blaine_  ! »

* * *

_Deux mois plus tard._

Blaine est épuisé. Littéralement épuisé. Ses membres sont lourds et lents. La pression de l'atmosphère terrestre qu'il n'a plus connue pendant deux ans presse sur ses épaules et sur ses muscles. Cela fait exactement cinquante-deux heures qu'il n'a pas dormi et sa tête est tellement brumeuse qu'il a l'impression de ne pouvoir appréhender la réalité qu'à travers un épais brouillard.

Le module de la navette les ramenant sur terre a atterri sans encombre avec son équipage. Le reste n'est qu'une multitude d'images, de sons et d'odeurs qui lui tournent la tête. Il se souvient avoir serré la main du président et être passé par une chambre de décontamination, mais il n'a pas l'impression d'y avoir vraiment participé. Un petit peu comme s'il se tenait maintenant en dehors de son corps.

Ils sont tous maintenant dans l'avion de l'armée qui les ramène à la base de la NASA où les attendent famille, journalistes et collègues. Blaine n'est pas sûr d'être prêt au déferlement de lumières et de bruit qui l'attend. Cela fait deux ans qu'il vit dans un environnement clôt avec les cinq mêmes personnes. Ces mêmes cinq personnes qui ont toutes quelqu'un sur l'esplanade qu'ils devront remonter.

_Je ne suis pas à ma place ici._

Il secoue la tête et échange un regard avec Sarah Lee qui vient de lui saisir la main pour la serrer dans la sienne.

« Prêt pour le retour à la réalité ?

\- Non.

\- Tu n'as pas quelqu'un qui t'attend ? »

_Kurt._

« J'ai une promesse. »

Sarah Lee sourit et lui tapote le bras.

« Tout ira bien, ne t'en fais pas. »

Blaine baisse les yeux et essaye d'empêcher son cœur d'exploser dans sa poitrine.

Ses doigts commencent à trembler légèrement lorsque l'avion se pose.

_Ca y est._

Blaine avance en automatique. Serrant les mains qui se tendent vers lui et essayant de ne pas grimacer à cause de la lumière des flashs.

Du coin de l'œil, il voit une petite fille se jeter dans les bras de Scotty avec un « PAPA ! » tonitruant. Derrière lui, un couple âgé se dirige vers Sarah Lee et Jorge. Il y en a d'autres. Tellement d'autres qui se pressent et appellent leurs noms les uns après les autres.

Mais pas celui de Blaine.

Son cœur bat si fort à présent qu'il l'entend battre dans ses oreilles et assourdir tout le reste.

« BLAINE ! »

Blaine relève la tête et cherche désespérément du regard l'origine de la voix qui vient de crier son nom. Il connaît cette voix. Il a vécu avec elle pendant tellement de mois.

_C'est mon endroit où rentrer._

« Bordel, mais laissez moi passer ! Stupides journalistes ! »

Kurt. Il reconnaît toutes les inflexions de sa voix maintenant. Blaine sent ses yeux se mouiller et il se met à sangloter bêtement en plein milieu de l'esplanade. Il pleure de fatigue, de soulagement et d'un trop plein de sentiments qu'il n'arrive plus à contenir.

« Blaine ? »

La voix vient de derrière lui maintenant et Blaine n'est pas sûr de vouloir se retourner au cas où tout cela ne serait qu'une illusion.

« Tu es venu.

\- Bien sûr que je suis venu idiot.»

Blaine renifle et essuie ses yeux avant de se retourner lentement.

Kurt se tient face à lui et Blaine sent encore une fois sa respiration se bloquer dans sa gorge. Il y a quelque chose d'irréel dans le jeune homme qui se tient en face de lui. Il est à la fois semblable au dessin que lui a fait Sarah Lee, mais en même temps tellement plus. Réel. Il est là et Blaine peut presque sentir la chaleur de son corps.

« Tu es tout ce qui est de meilleur dans l'univers. », chuchote-t-il doucement.

Kurt s'approche, ses yeux verts d'eau plongés dans les siens.

« Tu as été sur Mars, je ne peux clairement pas être ce qu'il y a de meilleur.

\- Tu l'es pour moi. »

Et soudain, le corps de Kurt entre en collision avec le sien pour l'envelopper complètement. Kurt enroule ses bras autour de son cou et le presse contre lui tellement fort que Blaine a l'impression de s'y fondre et de s'y perdre. Autour de lui, plus rien d'autre n'existe. Il n'y a plus que la chaleur et l'odeur de Kurt et Blaine s'y accroche de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se perdre dans l'immensité du monde.

« Embrasse-moi, murmure-t-il contre son cou. Embrasse-moi pour que je sache que tu es bien là. »

Les lèvres de Kurt se posent alors délicatement sur les siennes. Elles sont humides et pliantes et tellement douces contre sa bouche desséchée. Elles sont bien plus que les mots et les voix à travers un communicateur défectueux. Elles sont à ce moment là tout ce qu'il y a de plus important.

Blaine ferme les yeux et se laisse ramener sur terre.

FIN

* * *

**Note de fin**  : Il est évident que je n'y connais absolument rien en équipement spatial et en voyage spatiaux. Encore moins au fonctionnement de la NASA. Tout cela n'est que joyeuses élucubrations ! :D


End file.
